


The Wedding We've All Been Waiting For

by hansluke



Series: Shake It Out [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Camden Lahey, Multi, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's wedding day has a lot of complications, but in the end they make it through.</p><p>Set between Shake It Out and Wake Me Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding We've All Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> As I started the sequel, I realized that I didn't include the wedding. This is for anyone who wanted to see the pack trying to make it through a wedding.

"Okay, people, gather around!" Stiles yelled, clapping his hands as they all gathered in the living room, "One week until the wedding, time for your assignments!"

"Assignments?" Isaac laughed.

"Yes, assignments," Stiles said, standing in front of all of them with Lydia beside him, looking at the pack.

Isaac was sitting on one side of Derek and Scott was sitting on the other. They had originally been sitting beside each other but Derek walked right over and flopped in between them. Erica and Boyd were occupying the floor in front of the chair while Allison and Jackson sat in the chair. Danny, Ethan, Aiden, and Kira were all talking quietly on the other couch while Ethan kept staring at Danny. Camden leaned in the doorway, not feeling comfortable with the pack yet, especially his brother. Chris was standing alone off to the side as well. Malia had arrived with Chris and Allison but went over to sit beside her father, who had been staying with Derek and Stiles since their...spat.

Stiles decided it was too immature to call it a fight. It was a _spat_.

"Lydia has helped me this week so much," Stiles said, "And she is the best friend in the world for that."

"Hey!" Isaac protested.

"You're my best guy friend...she's my best girl friend," Stiles said, "Besides, you're more of a son than a friend."

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Stiles said, "We're not doing bachelor parties, there's too much stress already and I don't feel like being separated from Derek for the night."

Lydia started handing around papers to everyone.

"All of the girls are going to get ready at Melissa's house so she can help you with your dresses and all the guys are coming here so I can make sure your tuxes look okay," Stiles said, reading off of a paper, "Isaac, you're Derek's best man, so you need to be here early."

"I live here," Isaac said under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Danny, buddy, you're my best man," Stiles said, "Please say you have a speech."

Scott looked sad. There wasn't another word to describe it. His former best friend was getting married and he couldn't be a part of that. He wasn't even sure if he was invited yet.

"Um..." Danny trailed off.

"You're kidding me," Stiles said.

"Look, I've been really busy-" Danny started.

"Oh my God," Stiles groaned.

"I'm joking, I have it in my bag!" Danny laughed.

Stiles grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at him, "Don't do that."

"Anyways!" Lydia interrupted them quickly, "After we're ready, we're going to head to the hotel."

"We booked the place for the entire wedding. People have them there all he time," Stiles explained, "And it has a nice place for a reception and if any of you feel like getting drunk, we're buying the rooms. If you so much as take a sip of a drink you are not allowed to drive."

"You're going a little unrealistic with the money you have," Peter commented.

"Oh, my dad is paying for some of the wedding and you're paying for the rest," Stiles said simply.

"Are you kidding me?" Peter demanded.

"That's _family money_ , Peter. Not _Peter's money_ ," Derek told him, "And this is the only time I intend on getting married."

Peter growled under his breath and sat down again.

"So after we're finished getting ready, we're going to go to the venue," Stiles explained, "And you guys better eat before because once you're in these clothes, there will be no eating until the reception."

"Oh, come on," Isaac groaned.

"You guys are messy eaters," Stiles said, "And I'm not taking any chances," he looked over at Scott, "We bought tuxes for the four of you," he said simply.

Scott's eyes widened, "Really?"

"So, back to going to the venue," Stiles said, "We need to make sure we have the correct amount of cars..."

Scott smiled at the twins and Camden as Stiles continued talking.

One step closer to being a part of the family.

* * *

"I swear that boy picked the most complicated dresses," Melissa said as she brought the dresses in from the car and looked at the kids sitting on her couch, "Did everyone eat?"

"Yeah, thanks," Erica said simply.

"I think the red dresses are ironic," Kira said quietly.

"I think they're beautiful," Lydia said, unzipping one bag, "And I helped pick these out, you know."

"How is it ironic?" Allison asked Kira.

"Little red riding hood," Kira grinned.

They all started snickering.

"Stiles isn't a girl," Lydia gave all of them a look, "And besides, Derek liked the color the best. And we all took a vote, so _no complaining_."

"I voted on wearing pants," Malia piped up.

"And majority rules," Lydia said, "You were the only one who said that."

Malia glared at her, her eyes turning blue as soon as she turned her back.

Kira grabbed her hand quickly, shaking her head.

Malia growled under her breath, her eyes turning back to normal.

* * *

"These aren't my pants, they're way too tall!" Danny groaned, "And too tight. Isaac, do you have my pants? These are totally yours!"

Isaac ran in the room, the top half of his suit on and wearing boxers. He threw Danny his pants quickly and snatched his from Danny's hands, "Thanks," he said quickly, running back into his room and slamming the door when he saw Scott coming down the hallway.

Danny rolled his eyes and put his pants on quickly. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Ethan and Aiden walked out in their tuxes. They had black ties on and anyone in the wedding had red ties.

"Uh..." Danny said, "Whichever one of you is Ethan...you look great."

They rolled their eyes and Ethan held up his hand.

"We both look great, you can admit it," Aiden laughed, "I look better though."

"Yeah, well, Ethan is my boyfriend," Danny said, "I shouldn't think anyone else looks nice."

"Aww, even me, Danny-boy?" Jackson asked, walking downstairs with his red tie on, "You always think I look hot."

"As if," Danny told his best friend, "You're not my type."

"Keep telling yourself that," Jackson laughed and looked over the twins, "You guys look fine, I guess. Danny looks better."

"You're sweet," Danny said, "Now I'm guessing you're going to act like you're taking a call from Allison to secure your sexuality status?"

"No-" Jackson started and his phone rang. He held it up to Danny and he saw a picture of Allison, "She actually is calling," he said and walked out of the room, answering as he went.

* * *

"There," Derek said, fixing Isaac's red tie, "Perfect."

"Thanks," Isaac said, sitting down on the bed, "Nobody ever taught me how to tie one."

Derek shrugged, fixing his tie in the mirror, "Now you know," he told him quietly.

"Nervous?" Isaac asked, tying his shoes.

"Nope," Derek said simply, "I've been ready for this day since the day I proposed."

"Liar," Isaac said when he heard his heart skip a beat.

Derek sighed, "I'm not getting cold feet, it's the excitement, believe me. I want everything to go perfectly."

"I promise it will," Isaac said, "You have a bunch of werewolves and kitsunes on your side. And a banshee that will probably kill anyone who tries to make anything go wrong."

Derek laughed quietly, "My crazy uncle will be in attendance and is sat at a table with his boyfriend who he's currently having a fight with."

"Spat," Isaac corrected, "Stiles said we have to call it a spat."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Whatever it's called."

"Lydia is going to move their seating arrangements around, don't worry," Isaac smiled, standing up.

"TIME TO GO!" Stiles yelled from downstairs.

Isaac smiled, "And that's our cue to get moving."

* * *

"No, we're both going down the isle with different people," Stiles continued to explain to the band, "I'm going with my dad, then Derek is going with Melissa. Just keep playing the music until we're all down the isle, got it?"

"Kid, calm down, they know what they're doing," the sheriff said, pulling Stiles away from the band before he could scream even more, "Everything is going to be fine."

"And you aren't allowed to cry!" Stiles told him quickly, "Because if you cry, I'll start crying!"

John sighed, walking over to Lydia, "Take him."

"C'mon, sweetie," Lydia said, pulling him away, "Let's get a few drinks in you."

* * *

"Move," Erica said, shoving Isaac away from the mirror in the hotel room Stiles had rented for them to finish getting ready in.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Isaac demanded, "I was fixing my hair!"

"And I need to fix my eyeliner," Erica said, "Mine is more important, so move your skinny little ass, Lahey."

Isaac growled and shoved her back.

Erica's eyes turned gold and she shoved him again, "You don't get to shove girls, Lahey, that's the rules."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm shoving you then," Isaac growled and swiped at her with his claws.

They both froze when they heard fabric ripping.

"Oh no," they both said at the same time when they saw one of the straps on Erica's dress was ripped.

* * *

Isaac walked out to where people were starting to come in, looking nervous.

"Hey, you're walking down the isle with Lydia first, okay?" Derek asked when he found him and stared at him for a moment, "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Um," Isaac bit his lip, "We have a slight dress problem."

* * *

"Now I think the four of us should agree not to tell Stiles about this?" Allison sighed as she sewed the strap of Erica's dress back on quickly.

"Agreed," Derek, Isaac, and Erica said quickly.

"Good," Allison said, "That can be our secret," she said, closing the box quickly, "How did that even happen?"

"Uh..." Erica said, looking at Derek, "My earring got caught on it," she shrugged.

"Right," Derek said, "Well, finish getting ready, we need to get going," he told them before walking out with Allison and shutting the door.

"They were fighting," Allison said.

"Oh, I know," Derek laughed, walking with her.

* * *

"Sorry," Isaac mumbled, fixing his hair in the mirror before moving over and letting her finish her eyeliner.

"It's okay, at least you admit it was your fault," Erica said simply.

Isaac growled under his breath and walked out.

"Hey, let's go," Lydia grabbed his arm, "We're first in line."

Isaac groaned as he was drug over and looked behind him. Everyone was paired up and ready at this point except Stiles, Derek, the sheriff, and Melissa. He didn't see them. Erica was behind him with Danny (since she was Derek's best woman as they decided to call it and Danny was Stiles' best man), then Jackson and Allison, then Boyd and Malia, and Kira was standing there...looking lost.

 _Oh no,_ Isaac thought.

"Kira," Stiles asked as he walked out, "What are you doing?"

"I don't have anyone to walk down with," Kira said, shrugging.

"You didn't say anything earlier?!" Stiles demanded, counting the pack members on his fingers and groaning, suddenly regretting snubbing Peter and saying he wasn't allowed in his wedding.

"I thought you guys had that covered!" Kira said quickly, "I'm sorry."

Stiles sighed, "It wasn't your fault. I focused so much on the details, I didn't think about this," he said and then opened the doors, peeking in. He looked around and saw Scott, the twins, and Camden sitting in the back row.

 _I'm going to regret this,_ Stiles thought.

Stiles grabbed Scott by the back of the jacket and drug him out the doors, shutting them again quickly.

"What the hell, man?!" Scott demanded.

"I need you," Stiles said, going through one of the bags sitting nearby for the spare ties they were carrying, "And after all the hell you've put me through, you're going to do this for me," he said.

"What's going on?" Derek demanded as he walked out.

"I miscounted pack members after I snubbed your uncle," Stiles said, untying the black tie from Scott's neck and already starting to tie the red one on.

"Oh no, he is _not_ being in our wedding," Derek said instantly.

"We don't have time for this," Stiles said, shoving Scott and Kira to stand behind Malia and Boyd, "There."

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek groaned.

"Just...stop it, it will be fine," Stiles said, grabbing his dad's arm quickly.

"What the hell just happened?" Scott whispered to Kira.

"You're in the wedding," Kira shrugged.

"Why don't you just ask Peter to be in the wedding?" Derek sighed.

"Because I'm not that desperate," Stiles said quickly and went silent when the wedding music started.

"I love you," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

"Save it for the honeymoon," the sheriff rolled his eyes.

* * *

"And now Derek and..." the man squinted at the name on the paper.

"Just say Stiles," he blurted out quickly, holding hands with Derek in front of everyone.

"And now Derek and Stiles have their own vows to exchange," the man said, nodding to Stiles.

"Um," Stiles searched his pockets for the cards he'd written on. Lydia handed them to him quickly, standing behind Stiles with Danny.

"Thanks," Stiles blushed and swallowed, "Okay...I wrote these when I was little drunk...honestly, I had a few drinks before this, but let's just hope this goes well," he shrugged, looking at the cards, "Derek, when I met you, I was in the dark place. You can tell I was in a dark place because I met you in the woods and I just started crying about all of my problems to you when I hardly even knew you."

Everyone laughed quietly.

"I met you and you made me happy," Stiles said quietly, "I never thought I would get that after my mom died. But you made me happy...and you made me feel at home with your family. I honestly don't think I would have such a close relationship with everyone here without you."

Derek smiled at him, not saying a word.

"The first time you kissed me...I was on top of the world. Well, actually...I kind of kissed you...well, I kind of jumped you, actually, but let's not get into specifics," Stiles smiled when everyone laughed again, "And when you proposed to me...that was the happiest day of my life. Well, aside from today."

Isaac sniffled and Erica hit him with her flowers.

"I'm in love with you...and I don't know where I'd be without you," Stiles smiled at him, "And I can't wait to spend my life with you, Derek Hale."

"Derek, your turn," the man smiled.

Derek took a deep breath, "Stiles, I love you. I didn't think that I would be able to write these, but Isaac over there sat me down and gave me the longest pep talk in the world," he said, taking out the cards.

"It took me a long time to realize that, I...loved you," Derek said, glancing over at Stiles' side of the family. Most of them didn't know about werewolves, he couldn't exactly talk about mating in his vows.

"But when I did...I freaked out," Derek shrugged, "And after you explained it to me...and well, jumped me," Derek laughed, "I felt like the biggest weight was off of my back. I felt whole for the first time since the fire," he said, "You make me whole...and you make me who I am. And I can't wait to spend my life with you."

"The rings, please," the man said. Isaac grabbed his from his pocket quickly and Danny did the same and they each handed them off quickly.

They exchanged their rings, smiling like idiots the entire time and even thought Stiles swore he wouldn't cry, he ended up doing so.

"Stiles, will you have Derek to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Stiles managed to choke out through tears.

"Derek-"

"I do," Derek added before the man could even start talking again, making everyone laugh.

"I now pronounce you married, you may-" the man started but laughed again when they kissed before he could get a word in.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mr. Stilinski-Hale."

The reception went great...well, as good as it can with a bunch of drunk werewolves.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't enjoy writing weddings, but a few people asked for it, so I gave you this. Obviously, what the man said was edited slightly (from what I read when looking up what he was supposed to say), but I hope you enjoyed this. The sequel should be posted in a week.


End file.
